


Skinnerian Conditioning

by InerrantErotica



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Chains, Collars, Drugs, F/F, Fear, Kidnapping, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: When the bats is away, that's when the cat comes out to play. Only... Gotham can be a dangerous place for even the most cunning of master burglars. Danger can lurk from the most innocuous of places, from villains who were once little more than slaves themselves. Of course, those shackles can never be unoccupied for too long.





	Skinnerian Conditioning

It was the coldest night of November in Gotham, where a light rain just a few degrees shy of snow fell over the city. Once an industrial hub and harbor that was considered the backbone of America, now the smokestacks had been replaced with high rises and offices- tech giants and corporate headquarters looking to make out like bandits from the city’s status as a tax haven. The crime rate was low on the books, but anyone who lived there knew that the Gotham Police had a… selective interpretation of what constitutes criminality. The muggers and drug pushers got put away for life, while the mobsters and financiers had nothing to fear from the law.

Selina Kyle sighed and poured out two drinks. They were identical on the outside but only one of them had any alcohol. It was an old bartender’s trick at a club she used to work at, before she made it big. People always wanted to buy the performers drinks… but the establishment couldn’t get the talent hammered or the show would be a disaster. So the bartenders split the money with them and delivered something dry instead.

Isis pranced up onto the counter, the feline nuzzling up against her wrist as she prepared the drinks. She was a gorgeous kitty, slender and pitch black, with yellow eyes and a smug gait to her walk that made clear who reigned in this high rise apartment. 

The party going on behind her was a quiet and refined affair. Sure, it wasn’t a formal ball at the Wayne Estate or anything. Selina didn’t have the room for that in her apartment, spacious as it was, but she could host just enough guests of just enough repute to provide her with a decent alibi. These tiresome social events were only a cover for her real passion.

When they became elite enough, some people went on Safari hunting big cats in Africa. Not Selina, though. She never even particularly wanted the things she stole… nor did she ever really need the money.

A long time ago, when she first burst onto the ‘high culture’ scene as a model, she thought of how wonderful it was for so many people to be talking about her… then she read what they were saying on social media- and what they said, knowing who she was. Such disgusting things…

But Catwoman was different. People talked about her all right… as an exotic and mysterious shadow in the night, someone you could never really get comfortable with. Nobody could pin down Catwoman. She was ever aloof.

Selina returned to Mayor Hill with a drink in each hand. She was a truly beautiful woman, with long auburn hair and smoky amber eyes. She moved as if on a catwalk- like she had never left the fashion show or the film studio. Selina had wide hips and a considerable bust, proudly displayed by her low cut black dress- with a provocative side-slit that went all the way up to her thigh.

Selina quite plainly looked all the more ravishing in comparison to the woman speaking with the Mayor. That woman… didn’t seem to be trying very hard. Like she didn’t want to be there. ‘Makes two of us.` Selina thought. The other woman was blonde and blue eyed with thick-rimmed glasses, a petite figure and modest bust, nearly half a foot shorter than the model. Her dress was colorful at least… but looked a little dated. Somebody’s girlfriend, perhaps? Selina pitied her a little bit… if you wanted to rub elbows with the rich and famous as a woman in Gotham, you had to be some measure of beautiful and easy. The more you have of one, the less you need of the other. Selina always got away being a tease… but it was certainly difficult at times.

“Who’s your friend?” Selina asked the mayor, giving him his drink. She immediately started to glaze over the details. Something about a researcher hoping to secure a grant or something for her doctorate. It didn’t much matter. The bespectacled blonde left before long, perhaps unwilling to vie with a model for Mayor Hill’s attention.

“You’ve had quite a few of those already.” The man laughed, pointing with his eyes at her half-finished drink in hand, “You look a bit tipsy.”

The tone of his voice was suggestive and desperate. Selina indulged him, swaying to the side as she cracked a smile, “Maybe just a little.” She cooed, “It’s getting late, huh? Do you think you could… clear this place out for me?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” The man answered with a lurid grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Thank you.” The woman batted her lashes…

Within fifteen minutes, the mayor had admirably persuaded everyone at the party to excuse themselves- and when the last guest had departed, the only ones left in her living room where the mayor and herself. He started undoing his bowtie when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, “Goodnight, mister mayor.”

He sighed and pursed his lips, nodding and almost sullenly leaving out through the door. She helped him along his way with a gentle touch on the small of his back.

‘You’ll just have to get some from your wife tonight.’ Selina thought with a smile. She shook her head and softly laughed. No… that wasn’t likely. She knew his wife. She knew he’d sooner pick up a streetwalker than honor his vows.

Now that everyone was gone, left thinking Selina Kyle was too drunk to do anything but look pretty… she went over to her bedroom, marching over with none of the sluggishness that she carried on throughout the night with. Her eyes shot to the arc deco clock on the wall as she walked. The night was still young… plenty of time to carry out the heist. Selina grinned with a ruby red lipstick smile.

But it was all cut short once she walked into her bedroom and saw the blonde woman from before… holding Isis in her hands. Selina’s closet was open- a veritable armory of high fashion costumes and dresses… including, if one put them together in the right way, the signature look of Gotham’s greatest burglar… The bullwhip wouldn’t be too far behind, hidden behind a few other costumes.

“Oh, sorry.” Selina said, slurring and swaying again, “I’m really tired so if you don’t mind, I’d appreciate some privacy.”

The blonde looked over at the bedroom window…

It was a terrible view, actually. Nothing to see out there but the next building’s brick wall and a fire escape. “Now I get it.” The petite woman nodded, “I was wondering how a model got past the paparazzi all the time.”

Looking at the way she was holding her kitty like that… Selina Kyle balled her hands into fists as her patience wore thinner and thinner.

“Guess it wouldn’t be so hard for a trained acrobat.” The other woman mused.

Selina offered her hand over to the window, “I could show you out, if you’d like.”

The blonde let out a singular breath of laughter and turned her attention back to the hostess, “I was a gymnast myself. Getting you down unconscious might be a bit of a pain, though.”

“Oh? You think you can take me?” Selina looked down and laughed, taking off her earrings one by one and depositing them upon a table, “I don’t know who you think you are, but-”

Her uninvited guest smiled and dropped Isis like a sack of potatoes. She thrust her wrist out, as if offering Selina a sample of perfume. The woman wrapped her other hand around it, pressing her thumb against a red and purple bangle. Selina rushed forward… straight into a cloud of green gas. She waved the fumes out of her face and punched the blonde straight in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. A moment later, Selina delivered a sweep across the leg- sending the petite woman to the floor… but before she could resume the attack, her vision began to blur and her head started to swim. The whole world swirled around her, blending into one dark haze.

As Selina Kyle fell to the floor, her uninvited guest rose to stand.

She held her stomach, wincing and coughing as air returned to her lungs. The blonde sighed and rubbed her head, looking over at the black cat staring at her from behind the bed. She went over to her purse and plucked out a phone. The number wasn’t in her contact list. No one was.

“Cat’s in the bag.” She said, “Climb up the fire escape on the east side of the next building over. Thirty ninth floor.”

Isis sat down, silently watchful.

…

…

…

Selina Kyle woke up cold… and dirty and wet and sore. She was unconscious lying in a puddle that soaked half of her dress in some stale muddy rainwater. She looked to be in some kind of warehouse or any other dilapidated place condemned by the state. Something heavy and frigid was around her neck- a cold iron collar chained to a loop that was bolted onto the floor.

Movement out of the corner of her eye stirred her to wakefulness. The woman leapt up to her feet but a sudden jerk nearly pulled her back onto the ground. She reached up to the collar and grit her teeth. One strap on her dress came loose, revealing a bare breast. She pulled it back up and got a better grip of her surroundings.

A number of floodlights were all on her. Crude and cheap things… there were little red LED lights peering out from the darkness. She guessed they belonged to video cameras. Were they planning on making some kind of snuff film? Is this how Selina Kyle was going to die?

“Here.” A voice called out. The petite blonde woman’s voice from before… From the blinding light she threw a pile of clothes at Selina’s feet. Her suit, “Put it on.”

Selina knelt down and instantly checked it. The claws, the belt- all complete with various tools for infiltration and exfiltration. Everything a master thief might need... and of course, there were things she could use to escape this predicament as well, given the time and discretion necessary.

“Does your boss know you’re giving me this back?” Selina asked, straightening out the suit.

“I am the boss.” The other woman replied, her features completely obscured, “Put it on. I’m not interested in Selina Kyle. I’m interested in... Catwoman.”

“Hmph.” Selina looked away, “Alright then.”

She hooped her fingers around the straps of her dress, flipping them over her shoulders… and then she stopped, covering her breasts with the loose fabric. She looked back in the direction of the voice, “No peeking.”

“Would it help?” The woman coldly replied, “I wouldn’t want to make it difficult for you to adopt that persona...”

Selina smiled.

“Subject demonstrates a cool composure in the face of a difficult situation.” The blonde muttered, “Heart Rate and breathing does appear elevated, however.”

The brunette’s eyes widened, just slightly. Even if she could talk big… Selina couldn’t deny that this situation was dire. Still, her kidnappers were giving her a chance. The gear and the tools she needed to escape. Selina stripped off her dress, crudely throwing it into the puddle… and slipped into her costume. Sleek and black, form-fitting latex in some places, and a dark translucent material in other places like her navel, arms, and back. Only the thinnest sheer material separated her and the rest of the world in those places. Though it was two piece set- one could barely tell save for the zipper running from below her belly button to her crotch. She put her belt on and erased the seam between her top and bottom. Only thing left was the mask… a lacey masquerade prop sewn to a more practical balaclava that she trimmed for fashion’s sake. It left her luscious lips and lower face mostly exposed- and made a striking silhouette in the dark, complete with cat ears and all. A little like another masked vigilante of Gotham...

Now all she had to do was a little sleight of hand… a vial of acid she kept for padlocks would do for the chain. Too risky to use on the collar. Before she could think it over, her bullwhip came sliding across the floor in a neatly wound up coil. The other woman must have kicked it over…

“Why are you giving me this?” Catwoman asked, cautiously bending over and retrieving her weapon of choice, “It’s not very wise to arm your prisoners…”

“I have to make sure you’re at your best.” The woman answered, “A colleague of mine at Arkham developed a hallucinic fear toxin capable of triggering very powerful reactions in the subject’s amygdalae.”

“Scarecrow, huh?” Catwoman cooed, reaching behind her back and reaching for an antidote… It helped to have friends in shady places.

“But nearly anyone can get a hold of the antidote, thanks to Batman.” Her captor added. Selina’s fingers jerked away from the pouch at the small of her back, “Before he died, the Joker had a different chemical. Laughing gas. This place is full of the stuff. ...Puddin never did tell me where he got it from.”

“Puddin’?” Catwoman raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry.” The woman tersely replied, “That’s skinnerian conditioning at work.”

Selina narrowed her eyes.

“Old habits are hard to break, y’know? Anyways, neither of those chemicals are particularly effective when it comes to Bats-man.” The blonde cleared her throat, “So I’ve been working on something of my own. Unfortunately, there’s not many test subjects comparable to the Batman.”

“Honey, if you think I’m anything like him, you’ve got another thing coming.” Catwoman laughed.

“We’ll see.” Out from the blinding light strode the blonde. Her hair was disheveled and she wore a white lab coat over some kind of black and red corset and tights that were red on one side and black on the other, “You’re the closest thing I’ve got, so...”

She held in her hand a gas mask with a jester’s cap attached… complete with little jangling bells. Harley Quinn donned it, obscuring her face. From the pocket of her lab coat she pulled out a small unmarked tube grenade… pulled the pin… and rolled it at Catwoman’s feet.

Out from the canister exploded a pink gas.

There was no time for subtlety! Catwoman pulled out the antidote from the back of her belt and stuck herself with the injector right through one of the see-through parts of her costume. She could already feel the toxin seeping up into her nostrils and into the pores of her skin. Her amber eyes went wide and she scrambled to get away- but the chain jerked and choked her efforts to escape. She uncoiled the whip and cracked it on the floor, a snap like breaking the sound barrier echoing through the dark and dirty warehouse...

Harley approached, her heels clacking against the cold floor. A snort echoed out from behind her… and some kind of heavy breathing. Catwoman’s mind was reeling- feelings of terror and… euphoria melding together and becoming one. Looking down upon her was that terrible and… beautiful woman in a gas mask. A harlequin scientist… a warm body and a cold mind. Selina felt no compulsion to laugh… nor was she entirely horrified either. She was completely frozen in place. The whip hung loosely from her hand.

“Cats are supposed to be afraid of dogs, right?” The blonde’s voice, muffled and distant, echoed from behind that featureless mask, “I suppose hyenas will have to do.”

Selina’s eyes widened as she beheld, plodding forward at Harley’s left and right… the skulking figures of two spotted beasts, slavering and hunched over. Each step they took seem to make them grow in stature, more and more imposing. She tried to back away, but the collar and chain kept her in place. They grew more demonic with every step, their hair standing up, ears like horns, eyes like fire. With the way they were backlit by the floodlights, those monstrous things were almost completely black… but she could imagine. Her whole body felt weak… and the whip fell from her hand.

‘They’re just…’ She shook her head.

No.

‘Just hyenas’ wasn’t very comforting. They were just dogs! Big harmless dogs. Harley wouldn’t keep feral pets… they had to be trained! They had to be… safe!? The antidote wasn’t working. How did Batman do it the first time he encountered Scarecrow? Some kind of… mental conditioning. Harley talked about that sort of thing as well. Selina’s heart was racing. She was seeing all kinds of things that weren’t there- shadows moving, lights flickering… and those horrible, horrible monsters.

That’s right- they didn’t actually look like that. She opened her eyes… and turned her gaze back towards those grotesqueries. They weren’t at all like that, Catwoman resolved to herself. They were just dogs, they were just dogs. Big… friendly… dogs! Not monsters. Not demons. Dogs.

She wiped away the tears burgeoning up at the corners of her eyes, staining her cheeks with mascara. She stiffened her back, swallowing the lump in her throat and balling her hands into fists on her thighs.

They came closer and closer, snarling maliciously… Their eyes glowed red like blood.

What does a good dog do, she asked herself? Catwoman closed her eyes, unable to look at those fearsome demons anymore… and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. The hallucinations didn’t change what was really there, Selina reasoned. What she could touch and feel… that wouldn’t change!

In spite of the prickling on her spine and the goosebumps on her arms and the feeling of being watched and the heat of the lights and the fetidness of the puddle and- and… and in spite of everything, they were just dogs. And a tongue ran over her face- across her own outstretched tongue. So forceful was it that the hyena nearly shoved it right back into her mouth… but she was determined to confront her fear. To survive.

Selina reached out… eventually finding fur and muscle. She… pet the animal. Stroked him… as his tongue lapped and licked away at her cheek, lips, and- on occasion, found its way inside her mouth.

“...Interesting.” The masked harlequin tilted her head to the side, “Subject appears to be self-administering in vivo exposure therapy.”

Harley went over to a tray upon a table and plucked a clipboard off of it. She lifted her mask up, propping it on the top of her head, and began to take notes.

The other Hyena soon joined in, lapping away at Catwoman’s face. It… felt amazing to her, in fact. What the Fear Toxin did for her mind, the Laughing Gas was doing for her body. Neither of them so extreme as to kill.

Everything tickled a little bit, and felt so warm and nice. Pleasure with horror… produced the most bizarre sense of vertigo and dissonance. What she felt didn’t sync up with what she saw. Selina reached out and embraced them both, hugging the two beasts. 

It would have been so easy to bare her claws and fight back, or to pick up the bullwhip and try to frighten them away… Harley knew this to be a possibility- and yet this beautiful woman being licked and kissed by Hyenas didn’t resist at all.

So this trial was a failure then. ‘Wouldn’t work on Bats.’ Harley thought as she picked up a tranq pistol off the tray and cocked it, marching forward to get in between the gaggle of Hyenas and woman… but then she stopped, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips at the sight.

Her attention turned off to the side, towards the cameras set up just behind the floodlights… and then she left, leaving Catwoman well alone with her pets.

When Harley returned with a chair for herself, Selina was on her back, the two beasts lapping at her with an almost determined enthusiasm. She reached out to hug and rub them wherever she could- on their backs, their thighs, their bellies… until she got a little bit too close- massaging something without fur, something hot and protruding…

The doctor’s eyes widened when she saw just what it was that her prisoner had been fondling…

In the haze of the chemicals, Catwoman’s euphoria turned to mindless elation- a single-minded desire to explore all the warm feelings in her hands and upon her face for as long as she could. She wrapped her fingers around that hairless protrusion… and started to tug. It grew… and grew. There were bumps on the tip- and as it hardened and swelled, the end began to flare out. The Hyena, now restless, hopped over her body and away from her… but Catwoman, desperate to stave out the fear, desperate to feel pleasure instead of horror, reached out for him again.

He sat down and laid on his side, as if to permit her… and she went on rubbing and massaging him. Her slender hands wreathed in tight latex rolled across his balls… Catwoman had an inkling of what she held- and when she opened her eyes, the hallucinations came rolling back at her like a freight train.

In her tiny little hands she held a giant black monster- a demon’s cock- with spikes like a mace at the end, thick veins and seeping something so hot it looked like it could have been lava. Her smoky amber eyes went wide… and she knew, she knew it wasn’t real. Nothing that felt so nice could be so horrible… and Catwoman lowered her head, taking the Hyena’s cock between her red lips. To hide it! To cover that horrible image! ...Everything about it was nice- the bumps were so soft, the veins powerful and not violent- the oozing drip had a musky sweet taste. It was so warm and strong. Not horrible at all.

She went deeper, softly moaning as his cock filled her waiting mouth.

Harley was on the edge of her seat, watching with eyes like a hawk at the woman fellating one of her Hyenas. The other, sensing her arousal… sniffed and licked between Catwoman’s thighs. She spread her legs for him… and his tongue wettened the latex separating him from her womanhood.

The doctor knew Hyenas weren’t like dogs. Not quite. Aside from the exceptionality of their females, males didn’t have sheathes the way canines did. Nor did they possess a bulbus glandis, that is to say- a knot that thickened during copulation. Both women were soon about to learn what they did have… instead of a knot growing at the base of their penis, the spaded ‘head’ of the Hyena’s shaft would swell up just prior to orgrasm- ensuring she couldn’t get away.

“How… disgusting.” Harley muttered with a predatory smile.

“Mmmph.” Catwoman’s little mewls barely escaped out of her mouth, filled as it was. One of her hands darted down between her legs, rubbing at her clit through the tight fabric that the other Hyena had lapped and licked away at. Her fingers fought with his tongue… could he smell her arousal through the suit? And if so- did he want to lick her there? She shuddered at the thought… if kissing and making out felt this wonderful, Selina could only imagine what their tongues might be like down there!

It took only a certain flexing and a gesture to draw her claws out… but in spite of her drug-addled haze, Selina managed just enough self-control to tear away only the fabric. She poked five holes in her suit for each finger and then, once they were big enough- the claws retracted… and she could dig her fingers into the torn up fabric and tear it away- exposing herself...

-and his tongue so quickly fell upon her!

It was wonderful! Catwoman’s eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she hugged her bestial lovers, grateful and needy. Oh, how he licked and lapped at her pussy- his tongue rolling on her clit and along her womanly lips, tasting her arousal.

Harley was watching.

Needing to turn a page on her clipboard, she lifted her thumb up to her mouth to lick it… but was frozen by the sight, her tongue swirling around her fingernail. Until she wrapped her supple lips around her thumb.

Catwoman sucked off the Hyena more and more desperately as he laid upon the floor. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and he yawned, his fearsome teeth and monstrous smile on display- all so seemingly calm and content… while the bleary eyed beauty beneath him choked herself on his cock, massaging his balls and rubbing his stomach. She was moaning, muffled and hungry.

He lifted his leg up and put his front paws down on her skull- as if to keep her steady… With some sick satisfaction, Harley observed that Catwoman seemed more feral and wanton than the animals. They were so calm and composed, taking their time to enjoy the sensations… and she was so ravenously desperate, unable to contain herself.

Selina Kyle rolled over onto her knees, bent low with her face buried in that mass of spotted fur. All Harley could hear from her were muffled vocalizations like “Mmphh, hmmph, mmphhh!”

When he started to cum, his balls tightening in Catwoman’s hands and his flared tip widening and swelling- those honey amber eyes disappeared into the back of her head. The beast kept very still, letting out a quiet cackle- the Hyena’s characteristic laugh. She pulled away from him, as far back as she could go until his head caught on the back of her gums- stuck there… cumming and cumming. Spurting thick and clear streams of hot semen onto her tongue and into her mouth. With one hand coaxing the slimy wonder out of his balls, she brought the other one to his shaft- jerking him… ushering more and more of it through that thick veiny member.

The Hyena’s cock was most narrow in its center, which in fact made it quite easy to grip. Almost like a dumbbell. Selina so lovingly stroked it, milking load after load into her throat.

Harley observed that the other animal, either sensing her arousal or taking a cue from his companion, was erect and ready to mate as well. His dark brown cock hung low, engorged and dripping. She bit her lip at the sight…

Though Catwoman anguished at the loss of his tongue rolling all over her wet snatch… it was soon replaced with a desire for something far greater. The Hyena rose up and hooked his arms under her belly, his paws against her thighs. He was no wild dog, desperate and hormonal.

From what she knew of Hyena mating, Harley saw that he was being quite careful. Aligning their sexes in the wild was a difficult prospect for them… the male had to be quite precise and quite calm. Yet he was having so much trouble with this woman!

Harley let crack a smile. It was because Catwoman was moving her damn ass back into him, desperate to get bred. She kept rolling her hips and undulating- as if she just couldn’t wait. On top of her being a woman and not his bitch, it was throwing off the beast’s fine tuned mating instincts… Selina was too desperate for her own good.

The doctor sighed and stood up from her seat, marching over in her high heels… until she knelt beside the sordid trio. With one hand squeezing tight Catwoman’s ass cheek through the leather… and the other hand wrapped firmly around the Hyena’s cock… Harley helped them along- and met his bestial cock to her pussy, wet and waiting. The instant they touched- the instant his head started to brush aside her lips and find its way inside- both of them slapped together, pushing her ass to his hips and nearly crushing the doctor’s hand in the process. Catwoman let out a muffled scream of delight onto the other beast’s dick.

Harley sat down on the bare floor, her pristine lab coat getting soaked in the puddle… and watched as Catwoman choked on one animal and rutted up against the other. Both of her bestial ‘partners’ were calm, focused on the task at hand- focused on maintaining their ‘connection’ for as long as possible… it was Selina bucking wildly back and forth, not the animals, pumping one cock in her hand and fucking herself on another.

The blonde leaned back, propping her weight on one hand behind her… and slipping the other into her tights, pressing down on her clit with two fingers and rubbing it. She licked her lips and smiled, watching the supposed world class thief fucking a pair of Hyenas in a dirty warehouse with all these lights and cameras on her, totally heedless of herself or the world. Harley’s mask and jester cap fell backwards off of her head.

The second stud started to cum not soon after, his tip flaring up and swelling- now so thick and wide that Selina could thrust her hips backwards with reckless abandon and he still wouldn’t slip out. She was already cumming again and again, her pussy clenching and relaxing in waves. The Hyena clutched at her harder, claws digging into her tight latex… he was just trying to hold on, while she was well and truly fucking herself to orgasm- her tight pussy lips sliding all the way from his base to that flared head, forming a vicegrip on his shaft as it pumped a thick load deep into her womb.

Harley even saw some of it seeping out. It was clearer than a man’s… perhaps a bit watery- but the way it dribbled down that tight black fabric- rolling down the curves of Catwoman’s thighs and ass… the doctor was mesmerized. And how copious it was too! Unlike dogs, Hyenas had to worry about predators- they had to drain their balls in short order and get on with their day. All that cum had to come out at once…

With this in mind, the bespectacled blonde was in disbelief that Selina could be so eagerly swallowing such a load. “Nngguh.” Harley’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she brought herself to a toe-curling orgasm, her heels sliding hard against the concrete- her glasses sliding down her nose- and her fingers buried deep in her gushing pussy.

The Hyena fucking Selina’s pussy finally had his fill and pulled away. His efforts rocked her whole body backwards and a moment later… out popped his cock with a wet splash! It took some effort to pull that flared head out of her, but he did.

As he walked away, Harvey eyed his dick hanging between his legs, dripping onto the floor.

Selina’s pussy was in plain view- smeared and overflowing with the bestial semen that dribbled in and out the tear of her suit…

At last she pulled her head away from the other Hyena’s groin, revealing in all her splendor… a thoroughly denigrated human being.

Her once smoky lashes left mascara running down her cheeks, a combination of semen and spittle bubbling over her luscious lips and chin. She went right back in, licking and lapping at his heavy balls- smearing moistness over her face… until the beast had enough, and hopped onto his feet, leaving her wanting… and alone.

The woman jerked her chain leash taut trying to chase him… and Harley suddenly remembered herself, pulling her hand out of her pants and adjusting her glasses. She stood upright and inhaled through her nostrils, looking down her nose at the bitch in heat laying before her.

“More…” Catwoman begged, looking up at Harley and practically drooling. Her eyes were wild, like stricken by madness, and she was practically salivating on her hands and knees, more animalistic than even her lovers, “Don’t let me… see them again.”

Harley recognized it for what it was… She saw it in the cat’s eyes- the desperate need for this satisfaction to continue. The pain of loss when it was taken away… and utter devotion and worship for whomever so controlled that gratification.

“Let me…” Catwoman muttered, “ff-feel them!”

This was an irrational lust, so potent and strong that it could be confused with love. The total opposite of fear.

The blonde’s lips stretched into a wide smile… and now, she thought, she finally understood what it must have been like for the Joker all those times when he was staring down at her. To hold fear and ecstasy in each of her hands.

She knelt down, cradling Catwoman’s face and petting her hair, “You want more?”

“Yes!” She begged, “Please! I don’t wanna see...”

When she looked up at Harley, she beheld the visage of an angel consumed in darkness and horror- her eyes were obscured behind a sharp reflection in her glasses… and her smile seemed so unnatural. She was an island of serenity in a sea of chaos and fear. The one who could give and take pleasure at a whim…

Harley patted Selina’s head and smiled, “The boys are spent.” She said, looking over at the two Hyenas laying down, “A bit… sooner than I would have thought.”

“Uh huhhh?” Selina moaned, her tone lilting and uncertain.

The doctor looked away, thinking for a moment. She could give Miss Kyle away to some of her henchmen, perhaps… No. It couldn’t be a man. It had to be an animal. On top of watching Catwoman writhe in need like this for a simple-minded beast, Harley knew the psychological effect would be diminished if anyone else got involved.

“We’ll get you some more playmates, would you like that?” She asked in a kissy voice suited for babies and pets.

Selina nodded, “Uh huhh.”

Harley Quinn grinned and laughed, scratching Catwoman behind the ears. At first it was just a chuckle… and then soon she was overcome with delight, howling into the cold air. Within moments, her laughter had filled the whole warehouse.


End file.
